


Jealousy

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets jealous that Dean and the reader flirt constantly, but doesn't intervene because he wants you to be happy. In reality however Dean and the reader only flirt ironically for fun, and the reader has been in love with Sam the whole time. Sam, while drunk, admits his feelings for the reader and the next morning the reader tells him how they really feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Things I have learnt from writing this: 1. I don’t know a lot about flirting.   
> This was a bit hard to make sound genuine so I hope I haven’t let you down! Enjoy! - Fran

A heavy patter of rain fell on the windows of the motel room you were staying in, chasing away any ideas you had of heading out for your next hunt, and accompanying the laughter from you and the boys. You were having a moment that came rarely in your profession, a moment to yourselves, to reclaim a sense of normality and recharge your batteries.

You were currently sitting at the table with Dean and Sam, discussing what you had prioritised to be most important.

“Dean, who are you kidding?” You say, staring intimidatingly into his eyes as his narrowed, challenging you. “I could totally beat you in an arm wrestle. “

He scoffs, Sam laughing at his expression of indignation. “Oh, well then, princess, why don’t you put your money where your mouth is?” he says as he rolls up his sleeves and places his elbow on the table in front of you, wiggling his fingers at you.

You laugh mockingly, grasping his hand firmly in yours. “You’re on.”

Sam counts you in and you strain to put all your strength into putting his hand on the table. His muscles bulged in his arm and you faces both showed your concentration.

“You are going down, pipsqueak.” He smirks at you and your eyes widen in panic as you see his hand lunge for your sides, squeezing the skin there, forcing a laugh out of you and the power in your arm to lessen. He gives a triumphant cry as your hand slams on the table top, raising his fists above his head in celebration.

You frown, staring hard at Dean who was still rejoicing at your loss. “You cheated!” You say, huffily.

Your gaze turns to Sam as he starts snickering at you, quickly raising his hands up to you when your eyes narrow. “Well, hey, it was funny!”

“Whatever,“ you say, crossing your arms. “You just know you’re not man enough to beat me fair and square.”

Now was his turn to sneer at you mischievously. “Oh I have plenty of other ways to prove how much of a man I am, doll.” He said, swinging his hips at you mockingly. In your periphery vision you see Sam flashing Dean a bitch face before turning back to his book, ignoring the two of you.

You grin, standing up to stride over to Dean, hands on hips. “Well I’m sure that can be arranged.” You say, exaggeratingly fluttering you eyelashes and running your hands down his chest. Stepping back to obviously rake your eyes over his body, you raise your eyebrows at him. “Is that the Colt in your pocket or are you just excited to see me?”

He chuckles deeply, “well you kinky son of a bitch. “ With a wink he takes your hips in his hands and spins you around, making you giggle. “My place or yours?”

At that you hear the sound of Sam book being closed and a sigh leaving his mouth. “Well, I feel like I’m getting cabin fever being stuck in this room, “ he says, standing awkwardly and looking like he was exasperated by the situation. You felt a pang of guilt run through you, thinking you had made him uncomfortable and that you’d probably made yourself look like an idiot in front of him. “I think I’m gonna go to that bar we passed on the way into town.”

Dean nods at him, releasing your hips to grab his coat. “Good thinkin’, Sammy.”

“I think I’ll pass on this one guys, I’m pretty tired.” You say, moving to sit back at the table as the two brother’s head to the door.

Sam twists his head over his shoulder to look at you, his attention making you feel slightly vulnerable. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Thanks though.” You say. He nods and they call out a farewell to you as they leave. You linger on Sam’s figure as the door closes before you head to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

You couldn’t pinpoint why there was a feeling of unease settling in your stomach as you could almost definitely assume that Sam wasn’t interested in your in any other way than a hunting partner or a friend, but he had seemed put out by yours and Deans behaviour. The banter between you and Dean had always flowed naturally, both of you having a flirty type of humour that fit well with one another and you knew that these jokes had no seriousness behind them. You and Sam were different however. Your relationship was built more around a mutual understanding and respect that was hesitant and made your heart warm.

Finished in the bathroom you tumble into bed, your mind running. Although you would never ask, in the safety of the dark you allowed yourself to consider the possibility that his reaction to yours and Dean’s flirting wasn’t from being excluded but because he felt the same way you did.

-

Your consciousness returns to you by the obnoxious ringing of your phone. Groaning, you grab the phone from your bedside table and wedge it between your head and the pillow so you didn’t have to move.

“Hello?”

“Heey, (y/n)! My buddy! My main amigo!” A voice slurs at you over the noise of the bar.

"Sam is that you? Are you drunk?" Your voice scratches up your throat as you talk, sitting up, stretching your back as you do. Sam just giggles in a very uncharacteristic way, almost drowned out by the hum of conversation at the bar. "Sam, where’s Dean?"

"Ooh (y/n) why do we always have to talk about him?” he says, words joined together or spoken too slowly as if they were a struggle to get out. “I mean, I love him ‘cause he’s my brother and stuff and I’m reeeally happy for you guys too, I am. I just wish you didn’t have to be so obvious with your flirting all the time and – what? No, I already have a drink thank you.”

You smirk amusedly, your interest piqued as to why Sam had chosen to drunk dial at this time. “Why Sam, if I wasn’t mistaken I’d say you were jealous.”

"No, nonono, I mean yes but no, no." Your smirk twitched wider, definitely jealous. You hear a thumping sound and then a clatter as you assume Sam was knocked, dropping the phone. There was a pause before Sam’s voice was back. “Sorry, sorry, someone bashed into me but I got the phone so it’s okay now.”

You roll your eyes, “Sam you never clarified if you were jealous or not.”

He sighs deeply. “I see you and Dean are happy and I’m happy for you but I want to make you happy too and then we could be… happy. I don’t know, it’s just hard being with you guys when you flirt with each other all the time.”

Resting your chin in your palm, you grin softens to a sweeter smile. “Sam, you’re an idiot.” He makes a disgruntled noise and you laugh softly. “You should have just told me you had such a big crush on me.”

He laughs through a groan. “I’m gonna regret this in the morning.”

“If you remember it.” You chuckle. “Right, I’m coming to get you. Be there in ten.”

He hums an affirmative before hanging up. You throw the phone on the bed and stand to get dressed, thinking over the conversation while you drove to pick him up. You knew drunken people had a tendency to talk complete nonsense but it was also true they tended to speak the truth, forgetting the consequences. This presented you with a troubling situation. If you took Sam’s confession to be truth and attempted to return his affections he could play it off as a drunken mistake and shoot you down, making you look like an idiot and potentially creating an awkward vibe between you and the brothers. However if you didn’t confront him about this, he could go back to his reserved nature around you.

Even though you had seen one car in your short journey, a traffic light turns red to hold you up, your fingers tapping the steering wheel in impatience. A smile pulls at your lips as you consider Sam’s perception of yours and Dean’s relationship over the past few weeks. You had considered it harmless but maybe it had been having an effect on the younger Winchester that you hadn’t conceived as a possibility.

You could see the frenzy of activity going on in the bar as you pulled into the parking lot, jumping out, the gravel crunching as you walked toward the door. There was a griminess in the bar that was strangely comforting to you in a way that would disgust most normal people. Spotting Sam leaning heavily on the bar, chatting avidly to the bartender, you walk quickly toward him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey there Sammy.” You say as he turns to you, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiles at you. “You ready to go?”

“This is the girl I was telling you about!” He happily shouts to the bartender over the noise in the bar. The bartender nods, seemingly entertained by Sam’s antics but looking like he was humouring your drunken friend.

He shakes his head at you, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. “He has literally not stopped talking about you for the last ten minutes. Have fun getting him home.” He laughs good-naturedly, picking up Sam’s drink to clean it up as you thank him and steer Sam out of the room.

Navigating some staggering bodies, you stop Sam from knocking someone over. 

You get Sam to the car with some trouble as he stumbles a bit and leans heavily on your shoulders. “You really are pretty you know.” He says, his eyes slightly dazed as he grins at you.

“Okay sport let’s get you to bed, shall we?” Putting him in the passenger’s seat of your car you buckle him in and set off for the motel you were staying at. By the end of the short car journey you had the potential for a headache as Sam insisted on having the radio on high volume so he could sing along to his favourite songs.

Struggling to get him to his bed, you finally reached your joined room and let him fall onto the mattress. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow and, feeling sorry for the horrendous hangover he was bound to have tomorrow, you filled a glass with water and grabbed some painkillers for him in the morning.

Finally, you got into bed yourself and decided you would play tomorrow by ear and see if it was the right time to talk to him or not.

-

You woke up to someone poking your cheek. “Wake up, (y/n) I’m hungry.” A gruff voice said above you. You cracked an eye open to peer at Deans scruffy, unwashed face. “Sammy’s dead to the world, you need to wake him up so we can go get some food.” He says, pushing your cheek again none to gently.

You scowled as you sat up, rubbing your cheek. “Why do I have to do it, ass?”

“Because he won’t attack you, princess.” He says, laughing at you.

“And may I ask where you were last night?” You give him stern look as her just smirks and winks at you before entering the bathroom and closing the door. You hide a yawn behind your hand as you wander to Sam’s bed to see him curled under his covers, the glass of water drained and the painkillers gone. You giggle to yourself as you picture Sam as some kind of slightly drunk but mostly hungover Santa.

Feeling evil, you jump onto the bed, making him bounce slightly and moan, clutching his head. “Morning sunshine. How’re you feeling on this fine day?”

“Ugh, I can’t believe I got that drunk.” He peeped out at you from under the covers, his eyebrows coming together in shame. “Sorry I made you deal with that.”

You smile softly down at him, noting the way the sunlight brings the colour out of his eyes and the faint pink hue on his cheeks makes him look more innocent than you knew he was. “Do you remember anything?”

He winces as if you had said something painful to him. “A bit, I remember I may or may not have said some things to you that I really shouldn’t have.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say you shouldn’t have. I happen to like being told I’m pretty.”

At this he groaned again and covered his face with his hands. “I’m really sorry, (y/n). I don’t want this to make things awkward between us or mess things up with you and Dean-“

The sound of your laughter cuts him off as you place your hand on his to pull it away from his face.

“You told me all about this yesterday, Sam.” He looked at your worriedly as you shake your head in amused exasperation. “You are such an idiot.” And before he can you reply you decide. You decide to hell with worrying about the consequences and attach your lips to his in a kiss that was sweet enough to keep the moment light hearted but spoke volumes about the affection you both had for each other.

He smiles abashedly up at you when you pull away, you grinning back. “What about Dean? I thought you guys had a thing going on?”

Your roll your eyes heavenward, shaking your head at the boys naivety. “Sam?” You ask.

“Yeah (y/n)?”

“You’re an idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. For more of our stuff check out our tumbr abitofarockyroad@tumblr.com :)


End file.
